


My Hazbin Hotel ships and why I choose them

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Kudos: 4





	My Hazbin Hotel ships and why I choose them

Why I choose my ships:

Loona x Octavia: This one has a lot of beautiful potential despite being uncommon. Both Loona and Octavia are teenagers from Helluva Boss. Originally, I shipped Loona with Crymini as they are both "rocker" hellhounds. But Loona, in her insecure moments, could try and comfort Octavia after she's upset about her parents fighting all the time. They both could go to Stylish Occult or a bookstore or even a concert to mess around. At the very least, both could begin to appreciate Blitzo for being a protective companion and being there for them. Blitzo can help make Stolas a happier/freer person, also helping Octavia. 

Lucifer x Lilith: Lilith being the dominating queen and Lucifer enjoying her beauty. Both of them bonding over doing what they think is best for Charlie. Both of them bonding over their banishments from Heaven and their hopes of taking back what once was theirs. 

Moxxie x Millie: Two fun, dynamic little imps who grew closer due to I.M.P. and their love of musicals. Millie being there to cheer up Moxxie and to help him calm down when he gets frustrated. And Moxxie being a grounded support system for her almost like Vaggie is to Charlie. 

Stolas x Blitzo: The ship was weird at first, especially when I watched the pilot. But then in episode 2, I leaned that their unique dynamic was more than just a nightstand. Stolas feels disconnected from his wife, perhaps an arranged marriage. Stolas wants what is best for himself and his daughter. Blitzo does his "deeds" for Stolas in order to keep the book to enter the living world. Blitzo and Stolas both admitted that they get lonely (Stolas in Pilot, Blitzo in ep 2). The star crossed lovers (ha!) of a lowly imp and Goetia prince make it interesting indeed. 

Husk x Angel Dust: Both are individuals consumed by addiction (Husk: gambling and drinking, Angel: porn, violence and drugs). Both of them like other guys and both reluctantly agree to help Charlie with her hotel. Over time as the crew faces off against the three Vs, Husk can come out of his...husk and open up to Angel more. When Angel is free from Valentino, he may begin to see that there's more to life than money, drugs and submission. 

Alastor x no one:  
I'm one of few in the fandom who doesn't ship Alastor with anyone. Why?

He's the mother f**king Radio Demon! 

The last thing on this prideful murdering man's mind is being tied down to anyone...especially after all the traumatic events he faced during his life. He is also aromantic and asexual, which means a lasting emotional bond must be formed if he is to let down his guard...and smile. However, there is a strong lovable friendship between Alastor and Mimzy: both bonded over fame and music and both may have seen each other in New Orleans. Rosie is a stern Mary Poppins mentor/mother like figure to him. Husk and Niffty are his companions and employees. 

In order for Alastor to get with Charlie, several things must happen. 1. Vaggie has to fully trust men and be willing to let Charlie pursue him (which will not be easy as they are in a relationship in the pilot). 2. Alastor must betray the hotel and others...and then later redeem himself in a noble way (in battle, protecting her, finding his mother and knowing what love truly is). 

Vaggie x Charlie must be developed further in the show for my opinion.

Bonus: Baxter x Tom Trench or Baxter x Sir Pentious:

Sir Pentious and Baxter are both old time inventors, Both lived around similar times...and it's highly likely that Baxter helped create the Egg Bois for Sir Pentious. As for Baxter and Tom Trench: both died in the 1920s...and perhaps both had some sort of involvement in WW1. (Tom Trench fighting in the trenches and Baxter creating nuclear chemicals before the war). 

Roo x Cherri Bomb

I know Roo doesn't exist yet. But I have a feeling that like Cherri, she is an Aussie. Both of them are punk outcast gals (as is Molly but she's likely in Heaven). Both have white skin and both are obsessed with items (Roo picks trash and Cherri uses bombs). Roo may have died via an incinerator and Cherri by an explosion... a fiery dynamic.


End file.
